


Favour Returned

by Birdie_Writes



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Writes/pseuds/Birdie_Writes
Summary: It's Scylla's turn to ask for a favour. And Raelle will deliver.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Favour Returned

**Author's Note:**

> I got some requests to continue my previous work 'Favour' and I felt like Scylla would deserve a favour too. So here you go, I hope you'll like it! <3
> 
> Also sorry if there's more grammar mistakes than usually! I've slept quite little last couple of nights so I might not have noticed everything!

Scylla isn't good at asking for things. She likes taking things, owning things. 

So Raelle has learned to know when Scylla would like to ask for something, without Scylla having to ask for it. 

When Scylla Ramshorn wants something from Raelle, Scylla will tease the blonde all day long. 

And Raelle will give in. Every. Single. Time. 

~~

Raelle had just finished eating breakfast with her unit. She was about to take her now empty tray away, when she saw a familiar necro walk to her. 

"Morning beautiful I ah-! " Raelle greeted but yelpped as Scylla slapped her ass. 

"Morning dollface." Scylla greeted with innocent eyes and gave Raelle a soft kiss. 

"You little..." Raelle breathed out and gave Scylla a warning look.

This would be a long day. 

All day long Scylla would do little things that made Raelle extremely turned on. 

Scylla "accidentaly" would brush on Raelle's boobs, would kiss her neck and then bite down causing Raelle to groan and fluster, would push her butt on Raelle's scrotch and move in a slow, teasing motion. 

She would give Raelle only tiny kisses, leaving the blonde hungry for more.

But now it was time for payback. 

~~

Scylla was watching as Raelle and the rest of the Bellweather unit trained with their scourges. She was admiring the blonde as collected as possible. 

The way the blonde's arm muscles were clenching and right on sight as Raelle wore her signature top with sleeves she had cut short herself. 

The way her body moves with such confidence makes Scylla dream about all the things that body could do. 

"Sure you know how to use that?" Abigail mocked and brought Scylla back from dreamland. 

Scylla felt a rush of anger. As if she didn't dislike the high atlantic enough as it is!

To Scylla's surprise Raelle didn't say anything back to Abigail. Raelle simply raised her eyebrow in the cockiest way possible. 

It made Scylla's heart race uncomfortably fast. 

Raelle turned towards the training dummies. She whipped her scourge and smashed the whole dummy into pieces. 

Scylla felt something lit up inside her. 

Raelle turned to face Scylla. She blew some hair off her face and smirked. 

Scylla felt like it was hard to breathe. 

She wanted to walk to the girl, pull her from her shirt to the locker room and fuck the ever living shit out of her. 

But she kept her ground. And tried to keep still as her drumming heart almlst exploded right there and then. 

~~

After the training had come to an end, Scylla found herself wrapped around Raelle and being carried to her room by the blonde as they shared some heated kisses. 

They stumbled up the stairs and down the corridor all the way to Scylla's rooom and to it's door. Raelle managed to open the door and pushed Scylla straight to the wall, making sure to lock the door behind her. 

Scylla moaned as the blondes belt kept grinding onto her awaiting center. Raelle smirked at the sounds the brunette let out. 

"So impatient..." Raelle husked, causing Scylla to shiver. 

Scylla could feel her arousal and need grow more and more for Raelle. 

Raelle looked at Scylla with eyes that made the necro feel weak from her knees. The look that held so many meanings, yet the most clear one being: you belong to me.

"You've been a very bad girl today." Raelle whispered into Scylla's ear.

Scylla shivered under the words and closed her eyes as a familiar excitment flooded over her body even more strongly.

She knew where this was leading to.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scylla played along and grinned cockily at the blonde.

"Maybe I should tell you then?" Raelle murmured.

"The way you slapped me on my ass." Raelle started and smacked on Scylla's bottom causing the necro to hiss. 

"The way you left lingering touches all over my body." Raelle continued and slided her hand through Scylla's body. 

Scylla squirmed underneath the touch desperate to touch Raelle back. Raelle took a hold of Scylla's hands and help them up against the wall. 

She started to kiss Scylla with enough force to make the necro whimper. Scylla whimpering always made Raelle feel something she couldn't quite name. But it deffinetly was something good! 

Raelle pulled Scylla's hair with enough force to break the kiss. 

The brunette could feel a familiar flame flush inside her. She couldn't help but feel turned on whenever Raelle would pull on her hair like this. 

"Now you will do as you're told, are we clear?" Raelle asked. 

She was still pulling on Scylla's hair, making sure the necro would remain eyecontact.

"Yes ma'am." Scylla whispered, almost every piece of her confidence gone.

"Take your clothes off." Raelle ordered. 

Scylla took her shirt off in a record time. She opened her belt with shaky hands and pulled her pants down. She looked at Raelle. 

"All of them Scyl." Raelle said and gave Scylla a stern look. 

Scylla noded and unhooked her bras. She slid down her panties slowly and teasingly, making sure to keep Raelle's attention on her. 

When Scylla was finished she stood stark naked before Raelle. Raelle smirked at the sight. 

"Fuck baby... Come here." she called. 

Scylla walked into Raelle's arms and the blonde grapped a tight hold from her waist. 

Raelle pushed Scylla to the bed. She threw of her own her shirt and kicked her pants of. Scylla was admiring at the view and it made Raelle grin. 

She liked it when her girl's eyes were on her. 

Raelle climbed into the bed and straddled Scylla. She kissed the necro passionately and slowly, making Scylla moan into the kiss. 

As Raelle pulled apart from the brunette's lips she admired the girl underneath her. How her skin would glow in the setting sunlight, almost making it golden. 

How her chest kept rising up and down. How she would shiver if Raelle moved her hands over her skin. 

She wanted to take it all in. She wanted to remember this sight. 

"You're so beautiful." Raelle whispered and Scylla looked away flushed.

Scylla couldn't bring herself to say anything but Raelle knew without words that Scylla was pleased. 

"You've been asking for this all day long, haven't you beautiful?" Raelle grinned at Scylla. 

Raelle placed her hands on Scylla's neck. 

She could feel Scylla's rapid heart beat through her pulse point. Like a pray waiting for the hunter to attack. 

~~

Raelle and Scylla had formed a habit of giving each other favours. Raelle would ask Scylla to give her lap dances and Scylla... Well as said earlier Scylla wouldn't ask. But she would show Raelle in her own ways when she was in need of a favour. 

Raelle's favour to Scylla was breathplay. 

And god be damned they both loved it! The feeling of being incontrol for Raelle. And the feeling of not being in control at all for Scylla. 

Something they both desperately needed. And something they could give to each other. 

So as Raelle had wrapped her hands around the necro's neck, she carefully positioned her fingers in a way she wouldn't hurt or harm her girlfriend for real. 

Raelle looked into Scylla's eyes. She could see how her eyes had a dreamy look in them. Scylla was so ready for this. 

"Are you ready baby? Is this okay?" Raelle asked softly. 

She never wanted Scylla to be afraid around her while they did this and she always wanted to have the brunettes permission. 

Scylla managed to just nod. 

"Baby I want to hear you say it." Raelle told and caressed Scylla's cheek softly. 

"Yes. I'm okay with this." Scylla finally said. 

Raelle smiled and gently wrapped her hands back in place. She grabbed a hold of Scylla's neck and started adding pressure. 

She kept a careful eye on her girlfriend. Making sure not to leave her breathless for too long. She would press and release. Press and release. 

"Breathe for me baby. That's it. Deep breaths. In and out." Raelle would command in between. 

Scylla was a complete mess by the time Raelle had repeated the process three times. She looked into Raelle with lust filled eyes. And Raelle felt her arousal grow. 

"Do you need something Scyl?" Raelle asked as she ran her hand through Scylla's hair. 

Before Scylla could respond, Raelle pulled onto her hair making the necro come closer to her. 

Raelle kissed Scylla passionately. They fought for dominance, Raelle eventually winning. 

Raelle moved from Scylla's lips to her neck. God that neck was doing things for Raelle! 

She playfully sucked and licked on a spot before sinking her teeth into Scylla. Scylla moaned pleased. 

Raelle made sure to leave a mark. She didn't want anyone to think her girl was free. 

Raelle moved downwards to Scylla's chest. Those delicious and soft breast's calling for her. 

She started with Scylla's right breast. She would lick around the nipple. Breathing onto it, causing it to perk beautifully before sucking on it fully and nibbling on it. 

Moving to the left breast to give it the same treatmemt as Scylla squirmed underneath her whimpering. 

Raelle kissed her way down Scylla's body, making sure to appreciate everything infront of her with a soft kiss. 

As Raelle reached Scylla's thighs, she stopped. She glanced at Scylla and noticed "the look". 

The look that was asking for it. The look that was begging for more.

"You know what to do." Raelle smirked against Scylla's thigh. 

The brunette whimpered desperate for more. 

"What do you want beautiful?" Raelle pushed. 

"Please. Please Raelle please!" Scylla cried.

"I said what do you want?" Raelle asked with more force. 

"I want you to... I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so bad!" Scylla cried so desperate tears started to form into her eyes. 

And there it was. All that Raelle needed to dive into her girlfriend. 

She would move her tongue in slow and long licks at first causing Scylla's whole body to shake uncontrollably. 

She would move upwards and twirl her tongue around Scylla's clit. Scylla wasn't able to hold back her cries anymore. 

Raelle would suck eagerly and continue driving the brunette underneath her crazy. Scylla tried to toss and turn, desperate to make Raelle please her more and more. 

She would let her tongue wonder lower again and would lick on Scylla's folds. She'd push her tongue inside her girlfriend and start fucking her. 

Scylla threw her head back and moaned in a way that made Raelle shudder.

Raelle kept looking at Scylla and Scylla looked back at her beggingly. 

"Please Raelle..." Scylla whimpered. 

Raelle picked up the pace and could feel Scylla tighten around her tongue. So close, she thought pleased.

"Raelle I'm gonna... Oh- Oh Raelle! Fuck! Raelle!" Scylla came onto Raelle's face screaming for her name.

Raelle let Scylla calm down from her orgasm and kept looking at her lovingly. 

The brunette layead on the bed now completely relaxed. Raelle beamed as she noticed Scylla's witch's mark glowing.

She loved when she was able to do that to Scylla.

Scylla looked at her and opened her arms with a tired smile.

Raelle climbed up the bed so that she could lay down in her girlfriend's arms.

Scylla played with her braids and hummed a sweet tune.

"You did good baby." Raelle whispered and reached to kiss Scylla's neck.

Scylla blushed and smiled at Raelle.

"Thank you Raelle. Really." Scylla said and looked deep into Raelle's icy blue eyes.

Raelle get lost into the ocean eyes and sighed happily.

She was so lucky.

Scylla curled around Raelle and Raelle took her into a tight hold. Holding her girl close like this made her feel like recharging.

Suddenly she could feel Scylla nibble at her neck. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at the brunette in her arms.

"Your turn..." Scylla smirked and Raelle could feel her heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have something to say in my defense for writing smut about these two again, but I don't think I can say anything else than that this is what Raylla has made me! A proud sinner! Hahaha <3


End file.
